


I Never Imagined Myself In a Wedding Dress

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feels, First Kiss, Forced Feminization, Getting Together, Hale-McCall Pack, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When a pack comes to town with outdated ideas on their opinions of humans being a part of a pack, Stiles and Derek are forced to pretend to be in a relationship and plan a wedding if they want to protect Stiles.





	I Never Imagined Myself In a Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.”  
> It got a lot more angsty than I planned but I still enjoyed writing it.  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please point them out and I'll get them fixed.

A few days ago Stiles never would have imagined himself here, standing in his bedroom with Lydia flitting around him, poking at him and maneuvering his body to her liking. It’s nowhere near as fun as it sounds. She steps back, placing a finger to her lips, clearly deciding what her next move should be.

Stiles is just happy no one else is around because he knows their phones would be out documenting this whole thing. He’d think it was funny himself if it wasn’t for the _why_ he was in this position that had his stomach turning into knots.  

A pack had come to visit the Hale-McCall pack, apparently having been acquaintances of Talia. They hadn’t given the Beacon Hills pack any notice, showing up out of the blue. Derek said he remembered them vaguely from his childhood. But from Derek’s tense posture and carefully blank face whenever the other pack showed up Stiles was immediately sure the memories weren’t pleasant, which left him worried.

Turns out, the pack didn’t think so fondly of having human pack members. At least not ones that weren’t romantically or intimately involved with the werewolves of the pack, which left Stiles in a dangerous position. At least according to Derek.

Stiles had been taken aback when the Alpha of the pack asked him who he belonged to. Stiles opened his mouth, preparing to tell the Alpha that he didn’t belong to anyone except himself because he wasn’t a piece of property thank you very much. That is until Derek had stepped forward and positioned himself in front of Stiles, his eyes glowing red as he faced the other Alpha. He bared his teeth bared as he responded with a threatening, “He’s _mine_.”

“He does smell like you,” the Alpha, who Stiles now knows is called Brandon, had said, “more so than any of the others. But you’re not married or mated. Why?”

“He’s been away at school,” Derek had said, the words coming easily from his mouth, “we’ve been waiting.”

“But he’s back now, is he not?” Brandon had asked, eyeing Stiles in a way that made his skin crawl, “leaving someone like him unclaimed could be...dangerous.” When Derek growled in response the other Alpha had raised his hands, “I’m not threatening him, of course. I’m just saying it might be in his best interest if you took him as yours before someone else comes along and stakes their claim to him.”

Brandon had walked away with his pack, leaving a gaping Stiles and angry looking Derek staring after him. Derek was quick to drag Stiles home, pacing restlessly around Stiles’ living room. Every time Stiles had tried to say something Derek had glared. Usually Stiles would have spoken up anyway but something about this had felt more serious.

Stiles isn’t sure how long Derek had paced before he finally stopped and faced Stiles, his mouth turned down, “We have to get married.”

Stiles had laughed, sure that Derek was joking, “You’re not serious.”

“I wish I wasn’t, but there’s no other way. If I don’t… we don’t do this Brandon might decide to come after you. He might try to turn you Stiles. His pack is very old school. They don’t see how humans can be a part of a werewolf pack except for romantic reasons. Even then, they’re seen as _less_.”

“That’s disgusting,” Stiles had said, glaring at Derek even though he wasn’t really angry at _him_ , “And unfair. You’re sure this is the only way?”

“Apart from turning you myself? Yes.”

Stiles had sighed, “Fine. Fine. We’ll get married.”

Stiles had expected Derek to relax a little but he didn’t. If anything he had looked even more uncomfortable, “There’s something else and you’re not going to like it.”

Which is how Stiles got to his current position. He’s going to be marrying Derek tomorrow. It’s not as if he never thought of it. He had. He just had different ideas of what it would be like.

Stiles catches Derek’s eye in the mirror, his face still as grim as when had broken the news to Stiles. Stiles tries to put on a smile but he knows he doesn’t succeed, and when he speaks he voice doesn’t come out anywhere near as lighthearted as he wanted it to, “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.”

Lydia sighs, “I don’t think anyone did Stiles. I certainly never thought I’d be the one altering your dress.”

“I still think this idea is ridiculous,” Stiles mutters, “The wedding is one thing but a dress? Seriously?”

“It’s an old werewolf tradition,” Derek says, meeting Stiles’ gaze in the mirror, “it was always expected for women to wear a wedding dress so when same sex marriages started happening they kept with the idea that someone would need to wear the dress. I admit, it is a little outdated and ridiculous. But if we want to appease them we don’t have a choice.”

“It's a little sexist anyway to assume that women should wear dresses at all. And I don’t see why we _have_ _to_ appease them,” Stiles says, “I get that you think we need to do this to protect me but why does it matter so much what a bunch of stuffy stuck in their ways werewolves think?”

Derek sighs, “I don’t want to risk angering them and have them retaliate. If they do that the first person they’ll come after is _you_.”

Stiles throws his hands up, earning a swat from Lydia. He hisses when she pokes him with one of the pins, “Stay still or I’ll poke you somewhere much more painful.”

“Rude,” Stiles says, “we’ve been at this for _hours_. You can’t blame me for getting a little antsy.”

“We’re almost done,” she tells him, “I just need to finish up your waist. Make sure it hugs you right.”

Stiles blushes at that, ducking his head, “I’m still going to be _me_ in a dress. It’s not going to look as good as it would on you.”

“Oh shut it. You’re going to look amazing. Now just let me….” she trails off, putting a final pin in the dress before pulling back with a grin, clapping her hands together excitedly, “there! Perfect. Look, tell me what you think.”

Stiles finally lets himself look and has to admit Lydia is right, the dress actually does flatter him. It only falls a little below his knees, Stiles insisting it not be too long so he doesn’t risk tripping and embarrassing himself. The top is lace, which he thought would be uncomfortable but it’s surprisingly not, going off his shoulders. He stares, mouth hanging open, “Wow. I don’t know how you did it Lyds, but you pulled it off.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “Oh please, all I did was alter it. You’re the one that pulls it off. Don’t you think so Derek?”

Stiles turns around to see Derek staring at him with wide eyes. He swallows thickly before nodding his head, “You look great Stiles.”

He takes off downstairs before Stiles has a chance to respond. Stiles hears the door slam closed a moment later and turns to see Lydia looking amused, “Well that was weird.”

“You two are idiots,” she says, “honestly. If you’d just communicate you could be getting married for _real_ instead of faking this whole thing.”

“Derek doesn’t see me like that though,” Stiles says, “he’s just doing this to protect me.”

“If you really think that’s the only reason he’s doing this you’re more of an idiot that I thought. Now let’s get this dress off so I can get it finished before tomorrow.”

Stiles barely sleeps that night, his mind refusing to shut off long enough to allow him to get much rest. By the time morning comes he feels himself working into a panic. He’s going to be marrying Derek in a few hours. _Derek_. The man he’s been in love with for years. He should be happy, ecstatic, but knowing it’s all just for show and Derek is only doing this out of some form of duty makes his skin crawl. He’s just another person using Derek.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Stiles gasps out, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. He lowers himself to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest, rocking himself back and forth in a way that usually calms him. It doesn’t work this time. He’s far too on edge and he can’t seem to catch his breath.

He barely registers the banging on the bathroom door through the buzzing in his ears, Derek’s worried voice filtering through, “Stiles? Stiles? Are you alright?”

Stiles tries to catch his breath long enough to answer, wanting to calm Derek enough for him to leave. The last thing he needs is for Derek to see him like this. But all he gets out is a strangled sounding “Fine.”

The next thing he knows the door is opening and Derek is there, kneeling in front of him. He really should have thought to lock the door. But Derek would have probably just broken it down if he really wanted in. Derek looks worried, his hands moving towards Stiles hesitantly, as if he’s unsure if he’s allowed to touch.

“Stiles, what’s wrong? What can I do?” Stiles shakes his head, trying to get his breathing under control but it’s not working. Then Derek is there, taking one of Stiles hands in his and bringing it to his chest, “Try to match your breathing with mine, alright?”

Stiles closes his eyes, trying to focus on the way Derek’s chest is moving under his hand and mimic the movement. Soon his breathing slows and he’s able to open his eyes to meet Derek’s worried green ones. His head falls back against the cabinet he’s leaning on, “Sorry.”

Derek squeezes his hand, moving it from his chest to his lap, “You don’t have to apologize. But what brought this on?”

“I don’t think I can do this,” Stiles says.

“Stiles we don’t have a choice.”

“We do though. I can just leave or something. Get away from here.”

Hurt flashes across Derek’s face momentarily before he schools his features, “Do you hate the idea of marrying me that bad that you’d consider leaving the pack?”

“Of course not! That’s the problem!” Stiles says, running a hand through his hair.

Derek’s brow furrows in confusion, “The problem is that you don’t hate the idea of marrying me?”

“Yes! Because I _want_ to. I’m so fucking in love with you and I want to marry you so bad. But I don’t want to _fake_ marry you. I want to marry you _for real_. I want it to mean something other than it being a way to protect me from this pack with their stupid bullshit outdated ideas.”

Derek is silent, studying Stiles’ face before he’s surging forward, taking Stiles’ face in his hands and kissing him. Stiles is stunned for a moment before he catches up with what’s happening and he’s wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck and kissing him back. Derek stumbles forward, losing his balance and Stiles falls to the side, landing on his back on the tile floor. He pulls Derek with him, not wanting to break the kiss.

Then Derek chuckles, looking down at him fondly, brushing his knuckles over Stiles’ cheek, “In case you hadn’t figured it out, I love you and want to really marry you too.”

“Well good,” Stiles grins, “Now get down here and kiss me again.”

Derek places a lingering kiss to Stiles’ lips before pulling back, laughing when Stiles groans in protest, trying to pull Derek back to him, “I’d love to keep this up but we do have a wedding to get ready for.”

“Fine,” Stiles sighs, “but we’re going to pick this up later.”

“Of course,” Derek says, leaning in and running his nose along Stiles jaw causing Stiles to shiver, “it _is_ our wedding night after all.”

When Stiles and Derek walk into the kitchen a few minutes later, hands linked together and matching smiles on their faces, there are a chorus of _finally’s_ from the group gathered in the room. The loudest coming from the Sheriff, who walks over and pats Derek on the back.

When Stiles puts on the dress later that afternoon his stomach twists for a whole different reason, anticipation building when he realizes just how close he is to finally marrying Derek. Stiles winks at Brandon during the reception, thanking the confused werewolf before walking over to join his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> The forced feminization is when Stiles has to wear a wedding dress to adhere to the visiting packs traditions.   
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. <3  
> Also, this is [the dress](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/87/6c/b8/876cb8a7756984898675f0f414023ac8--short-dress-wedding-tulle-wedding-dresses.jpg) I was picturing.  
> I'm taking prompts on tumblr from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/167494209818/prompt-list) or anything others for Sterek and/or Thiam (:


End file.
